


chip off your shoulder

by starfruitjelly



Category: second dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfruitjelly/pseuds/starfruitjelly





	1. hands

* * *

The color of her blood was the least of her worries.

Her hands, outstretched in front of her shaking. Nikita closes her hands tightly into fists, thinking maybe the trembling will stop. It doesn't.

Blue on her hands. Blue on her hands and Chasity bled bright cobalt blue in front of her, and she'd shot her, she'd shot her. 

It was her mission, wasn't it, so why did it hurt like hell?

At her feet, the other girl writhed, coughing out cyanide blue onto the floor. "Wh-hy?" she choked out. Her voice stuttered, a scratched record. Nikita put her hand back on the holster hanging at her belt.

 _Crack that joint open and blow them to the ground._  

* * *

_Her commander gazed at the crew sternly. "You know the rules, soldiers. Get in there. Make them regret being born. Don't blow your cover. And don't contaminate those samples." _

_Her partner nudges her with her elbow softly. "Hey, Nikita, you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."_

_The commander walks up to her, a hard glint in her eyes. "Do you have something to share with the rest of us?"_

_Nikita shakes her head, gulping slightly. "No, General Phan."_

_"Then I suggest not speaking while I'm giving instructions."_

_"I apologize for my insubordination."_

_The commander's hard eyes soften slightly, perhaps picking up on Nikita's anxieties. "Don't worry so much, private. You'll be fine." she says, in a soft voice._

_She straightens up again and turns to the rest of the group._

_"Now, let's go out there and kick some alien ass."_


	2. regret

People don't believe her when she says she can pretend.

She's good though, learned to fake a smile so perfectly that even she almost believed it. Pretend to be a little ditzy, get them all on your side. Well, everyone had to be trained to act- how else would they infiltrate the toughest enemy zones? She graduated from acting class as third best though, something no one saw coming. Not even her. 

Allison's always had a bit of a different technique from her- she could always fool them into thinking she was a little off in the head, clumsy and confused and incompetent. 

Nikita knows better though. She's seen her take down a target at 200 yards, and charm her way out of a tough situation by putting on a sweet voice. The guard never saw it coming. 

_Maybe that's why they make such a good team._


	3. limulidae

Chasity's blood stains her hands indigo, turning purple by the second. Maybe the shallow air on the ship is oxidizing it. 

On the floor, Chasity is still twitching. 

Nikita gasps a shuddering breath. She's finally made a kill for her mission. Her sergeant would be proud of her. Isn't this what she's been training for, for years and years? 

So why did it feel like her heart was collapsing? 

"She wasn't human," Nikita tells herself. "Just alien scum…"

But unbidden, images flash through her mind. Chasity carrying Allison out of the room on her back. Chasity grinning at her, eyes crinkling as she talked animatedly about second dinners. And how she made jokes to cheer Nikita up when she was missing home. 

"No. No, this is wrong, this is wrong, I shouldn't have done this, I-" 

"Good work, private." A voice echoes out of the hallway behind her. 

Nikita whips around to see Sergeant Phan standing there, her long hair tied back in a severe ponytail. She's dressed in combat armor and is double wielding a machine gun and a precision rifle. 

"I told you you had nothing to worry about, Bilaskar. Although what I'd like to know is, why didn't you take your samples of blood before it oxidized? And why you haven't finished it off while you still have the chance." 

She grimaced at Chasity's prone body on the floor. "When those creatures die, they turn into their true form. Remember?" 

Nikita does remember. The biology classes back at camp had prepared her for that- diagrams and videos of how the aliens looked when killed. 

They looked a lot like horseshoe crabs. 

"Do it now, Bilaskar." the sergeant commands, her eyes fixating back on her. Nikita freezes up, her right hand on the holster at her belt. 

"Well?" She arches an eyebrow at her, cocking her head. "What are you waiting for?"

Nikita closes her eyes. _Save me._

Commander Phan scowls, pulling the rifle out of her belt. "If you're too incompetent to do your mission properly, I'll do it myself. But you and I will be having a  _chat_ once we get back to camp,  _private."_ She kicks Chasity with the toe of her boot. 

Behind them, the door shatters. 


	4. betrayal

"Stacy Phan, you're under arrest."

Nikita had never been so happy to see Vivian Le.

"You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer questions…"

"What the hell?" Stacy growled. "Who are you?" 

Vivian held up her badge with one hand, keeping her gun trained on Stacy with the other. "Intergalactic police officer, rank one. You've really got into a mess, haven't you, Phan? Wanted in four systems for smuggling, poaching, murder, and the works. Good thing we finally caught up to you." 

Stacy whipped around to face Nikita. "Did you leak the info?" 

From behind Vivian, a voice speaks up. "Actually, I did."

* * *

 

Nikita throws herself into Allison's arms. "You're alive!" 

She smiles. "I heard your distress signal through our soulmate bond." Nikita clasps her hand tightly. 

Her smile fades. "Nikita.. wha- is that Chasity?" 

She runs towards Chasity, a crumpled mess on the floor. 

Vivian grabs her around the waist. "I'm going to have to stop you there, you aren't allowed to go near the victim."

Allison looks at her wildly. "She's dying, I can't just leave her-"

"I've already called the medics." Vivian says, her face twisting in an expression of sadness for a split second. She looks back at Stacy. 

"Anything you say may be used against you in a court of l-" 

"Hey, glad to see you decided to join the party." Stacy interrupts. She smirks at someone behind them. 

"Of course, I couldn't just leave my best supplier in distress, could I?" the man says, flipping his handgun expertly. 

\--

"Maxwell?" 

\--


	5. hostage

The trio gaped at Maxwell, refusing to believe their eyes. Sure, the man had always been sarcastic and a little shady, but how could he be a major accomplice to galactic murder? 

Maxwell grinned, his signature smile crinkling his cheeks. He ran one hand through his quiff and raised his eyebrows at the group. "Miss me?" 

"What the f-" Nikita cut herself off, horrified. "What are you doing?" 

Maxwell shrugged. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" 

"This isn't a Hollywood movie, Bilaskar," her former commander chimed in. "We aren't gonna waste time monologuing," she tapped her watch. "Now, Maxwell."

He spun around right as the second set of doors opened, and grabbed the helpless medic. Vivian's jaw dropped. "Katie!" she said desperately. 

Katie narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's going on?" 

Maxwell shushed her with one giant finger, pointing his gun at her neck. "Ah ah ah, sorry to interrupt your plans, but you're going to have to stay put until we get out of here."

Katie glared at him, balling her fists. "But there's a person _dying_!" 

Maxwell shrugged again, nonplussed. He began to whistle the tune to _I Want It That Way._ "Sounds like a you problem."

\--

Katie bit Maxwell on the shoulder. 


End file.
